


Love me Joey, Joey

by JotunVali



Category: Les Dalton | The Daltons (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Other, Protective Siblings, Tsundere Joe, fennecs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Averell et Joe se disputent encore. Averell va trop loin cette fois. C'est forcément lui qui est en tort puisque Joe a toujours raison. Même si ses frères Jack et William, Miss Betty ainsi que tout le reste du pénitencier ne partagent pas cet avis. Drame familial, choix cornéliens et fennecs au rendez-vous. Basé sur le dessin animé "Les Dalton" de Xilam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/  
> https://www.gofundme.com/save-the-internet-info

“Les Dalton, vous êtes d’une incorrigibilitude infernale!” s’emportait le directeur Peabody devant les quatre plus célèbres bandits de l’Ouest. “C’est la 38ème tentative d’évasion cette semaine!”

“Et on n’est que mardi.” Fit remarquer Pete.

“Vous cherchez donc la peine à perpétuitude?”

“Pardon, mais 728 ans chacun, c’est largement suffisant non?” Rappela Emmett.

“On aurait pu s’échapper facilement si cet abruti n’avait pas tout fait foirer!” Joe accusa son benjamin.

“N’importe quoi. T’es juste pas assez intelligent pour avoir un plan qui fonctionne.” Répliqua Averell en croisant les bras.

“Tu t’fiches de moi? C’est toi qui est sorti de la caravane pour dire bonjour à un bison!”

“Et on a bien compris que les bisons, ça comprend pas notre langue.” Ajouta Jack d’un ton aigre.

“Une fois sur deux on se fait choper à cause de toi!” s’énerva Joe. “Des fois, j’me demande même si tu ne le fais pas exprès!”

“Même pas vrai!”

“Attendez, j’ai fait des statistiques.” William sortit un calepin de sa poche.

“Depuis quand t’as ça, toi?” Demanda Joe. “Ça sert à quoi d’abord?”

“Bah à trouver la meilleure façon de s’évader, tiens.” Répondit fièrement William.

“Et tu pouvais pas nous montrer ça plus tôt, idiot?”

“Je l’aurais bien fait s’il ne fallait pas suivre tes plans à toi tout le temps.”

L’aîné Dalton se retint d’en mettre une à son frère, soupira et poursuivit:

“Et qu’est-ce que ça raconte ton machin?”

“Alors, d’après mes calculs, ce qui fait échouer nos évasions c’est… Averell à 99,9%.” Déduit William d’un air dépité alors que le premier concerné tiqua à l’écoute de son prénom.

“Ah! Qu’est-ce que je disais?” Railla Joe.

“Hein? C’est même pas un vrai chiffre! Tu sais pas calculer William!” Se vexa Averell.

“Eh, qui a eu un 10/10 au devoir de maths la semaine dernière?” 

“Je confirme! William est le premier de sa classe en cours de maths.” Ajouta Miss Betty avec un grand sourire. “En cours de chimie aussi. Et d’histoire. Et... de français. Et… et de tous les autres cours en fait.” réalisa-t-elle.

“Oui oui, c’est un génie, il est fort, il est beau… bref! Ça confirme juste ce dont j’me doute depuis un moment.” Grogna Joe.

“C’est quoi, Joe?” Demanda Jack.

“Que cette grande asperge est aussi un gros boulet!” S’écria le petit bagnard colérique en montrant ladite asperge. “Y’a aucune chance de s’évader avec cette andouille dans les pattes!”

“Ah ouais? Ben moi je pourrais très bien m’évader tout seul!” Affirma Averell. “Et sans avoir besoin de tes plans idiots!”

“Ha! J’aimerais voir ça! Et comment tu comptes t’y prendre, monsieur l’émancipé?” Ricana Joe.

“Miss Betty m’a dit que je serais dehors depuis longtemps si je restais pas avec vous!”

Tous se tournèrent vers l’assistante du directeur.

“Vous avez dit ça, Miss Betty?” S’étonna Peabody.

“Euh… oui, en effet.” Bégaya-t-elle en rougissant. “Mais c’est simplement la vérité, monsieur le directeur. A part les quelques vols de nourriture à la cantine, Averell a un comportement exemplaire. Surtout comparé au reste des détenus. Souvenez-vous quand il nous a aidé à refaire la décoration du pénitencier ou quand il a été le seul à réussir son examen de pompier. S’il ne suivait pas ses frères, il aurait facilement une remise de peine.”

“Oui, pas faux.” Reconnut le directeur.

“Ou même une amnistie!” S’exclama Miss Betty devant le regard incrédule des Dalton.

“Euh dites, ça vous fait rien de dire tout ça juste devant nous?” se défendit Jack.

“Ouais, on est encore là!” s’indigna William.

“Ça se fait pas de séparer un Dalton de ses frères, pas vrai Joe?” Estima Jack.

Son aîné ne répondit rien.

“Joe?” insista-t-il.

“ _ ‘Joe’ _ , ‘ _ Joe’ _ , toujours  _ ‘Joe’ _ ! Et moi? Et si  **_moi_ ** j’ai envie de faire comme a dit Miss Betty? Si  **_moi_ ** j’ai envie d’avoir une ‘mnistie’?” S’emporta Averell.

“Bonne idée! Ecoute môman Betty, ça nous fera de l’air!” explosa le petit roquet à rayures.

“Joe, t’es malade!” lui reprocha Jack.

“Tu peux pas chasser notre petit frère comme ça!” Ajouta William.

“Et pourquoi pas? C’est qui le chef ici?” vociféra un Joe rouge de colère.

“Dans ce bureau, certainement pas vous, Joe Dalton!” se leva Peabody.

“T’es pas un chef, Joe! T’es qu’un petit excité tyrannique avec un énorme complexe d’infériorité!” Répliqua Averell.

Tous restèrent bouche bée.

“Averell, c’est...c’est toi qui vient de parler?” demanda un Jack choqué.

Une certaine assistante rousse tenta de se faire toute petite.

“C’est… c’est Miss Betty qui me l’a dit! Et… eh ben elle a raison!” affirma le dernier des Dalton.

Tous, exceptés Joe et Averell qui se toisaient, la regardèrent à nouveau.

“Ben t’as qu’à rester avec elle puisque vous vous entendez si bien!” incita l’aîné.

“Assez, Joe!” prévint le directeur qui en avait effectivement assez qu’on oublie sa présence dans son propre bureau. “Pete! Emmett! Ramenez cet enragé dans sa cellule!”

“Ben j’vais peut-être le faire!” se défendit Averell avec une voix plus hésitante.

“Averell, vous devriez vous calmer.” conseilla Miss Betty qui se sentait un peu coupable de cette altercation et un peu vexée qu’on ne lui demande pas son avis.

“Vas-y! J’te retiens pas!” hurla Joe alors que les deux gardes essayaient tant bien que mal de le faire tenir en place. “Sans toi, on sera au Mexique d’ici demain!”

“Allez Joe. On va gentiment rentrer dans sa petite cellule.” se moqua Pete.

“Épouse-la si ça t’chante!” rugit le petit prisonnier.

“J’veux plus te voir, Joe!” s’écria Averell en s’essuyant les yeux.

“Et moi j’ai jamais pu t’voir en peinture! Ha ha! Vous avez entendu, les gars? J’fais des jeux de mots, maintenant!” éclata Joe d’un rire gras. “Eh ben, vous riez pas?” s’impatienta-t-il.

“Euh Joe, toi aussi, tu devrais te calmer.” bégaya William qui ne trouvait pas si drôle d’utiliser la plus grande passion de leur frère pour le rabaisser.

“Mais pourquoi me calmer puisque j’suis un excité? Hein?” s’emporta Joe. “Vas-y! Reste avec ta petite copine, imbécile! J’suis peut-être pas encore évadé, mais rien que le fait de n’plus trimballer un boulet comme toi, c’est déjà une grande libération!” S’époumona-t-il avant de sortir, porté par Pete et Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

“Eh ben, il est vraiment en colère cette fois.” constata Jack avant d’entendre des sanglots fluets derrière lui.

“Joe! Pourquoi t’es si méchant avec moi?” pleurnicha Averell.

“Je suis désolée. Je n’aurais pas dû vous dire tout ça, Averell.” s’excusa Miss Betty.

“Non, ça aurait mieux valu!” la blâma William.

“C’est pas sa faute, William! C’est la tienne!” s’écria son cadet. “Si t’avais pas fait tes calculs débiles, Joe voudrait encore de moi!” se lamenta-t-il.

“Ah non! Vous n’allez pas aussi vous y mettre, Averell!” s’énerva Peabody. “Nous avons eu assez de cacophonitude pour la journée!”

“Ma faute? Jamais j’ai voulu que Joe se fâche contre toi!” s’insurgea l’intello de la fratrie. “J’me souvenais même plus des résultats de mes statistiques! Jamais j’voudrais m’évader sans toi!” affirma-t-il en attrapant les épaules de son frère.

“Ouais, soit on s’évade tous ensemble, soit on s’évade pas.” énonça Jack.

“Alors on est coincés ici.” chouina Averell. “Je fais rater toutes nos évasions, non?”

Ses frères échangèrent un regard compatissant. William se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

“William, que faites-vous? Je vous rappelle que cette fenêtre est à 20 mètres au-dessus du sol. Gare à vous si vous tentez de vous évader par là.” prévint le directeur.

L’intéressé ne répondit rien et ouvrit la fenêtre.

“Eh Rantanplan!” appela-t-il le chien du pénitencier qui dormait plus bas. “Y’a un nouveau joujou pour toi!” Il agita son calepin en l’air.

“Chouette! Un nouveau jouet!” s’exclama Rantanplan. “C’est quoi? Une baballe? Une poupée? Ah! Je sais! C’est un nonos!” Déduisit-il avant de courir en rond. Le calepin tomba directement dans sa gueule et finit très vite en charpies de papier. “Bah, pour un nonos, il est pas très solide. Ça devait être un os de poulet.” 

Fier de lui, William se retourna en souriant.

“Voilà, maintenant y’a plus rien pour montrer qui fait rater quoi.” déclara-t-il alors qu’une paire d’yeux globuleux le fixaient chaleureusement.

Son cadet, dont des cascades jaillissaient par les yeux, se jeta sur lui.

“William, c’est très beau ce que vous venez de faire.” S’émut Miss Betty.

“C’est pas ‘beau’, c’est normal.” rétorqua-t-il en essayant d’esquiver les torrents de larmes qui détrempaient sa chemise. “Chez les Dalton, la famille passe avant tout.” se justifia le seul lecteur assidu du pénitencier.

“Ça n’a pas l’air d’être l’avis de Joe.” observa Peabody.

Les torrents se changèrent en de lourdes et tumultueuses chutes d’eau. Jack comme William auraient bien aimé à l’instant avoir un parapluie.

“T’inquiètes pas, Averell! Ça lui passera!” assura Jack.

“Ouais, quand il s’énerve contre toi, c’est jamais pour très longtemps!” ajouta William.

“Mais j’ai dit que j’voulais plus le voir! Et lui non plus veut plus me voir!” S’affola la madeleine rayée.

Ses frères se regardèrent de nouveau avec appréhension. “ _ T’es pas un chef” _ , “ _ j’veux plus te voir” _ ou “ _ t’es qu’un petit excité _ ” n’étaient pas le genre de phrase à laisser l’aîné Dalton indifférent. Surtout de la part d’Averell. Même en lui forçant la main, jamais Joe n’accepterait de le laisser entrer dans leur cellule. Même demander ‘conseil’ à Ma ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Il y aurait juste une atmosphère pesante de malaise dans leur cellule. William n’entrevit qu’une seule solution. Celle qui lui plaisait le moins.

“Averell, tu veux toujours être amnistié?” demanda-t-il d’un ton très sérieux, presque solennel.

“Hein?”  fit son cadet, décontenancé.

“William, qu’est-ce qui te prend?” S’alarma Jack.

“Tu la veux toujours, ta ‘mnistie’?” répéta-t-il, droit dans les yeux d’Averell.

“Toi aussi, tu veux qu’on s’évade sans lui?” Accusa Jack.

“Non, je n’veux pas!” Répliqua William. “Mais c’est soit ça, soit il dort dehors! Sans parler des sautes d’humeur de Joe! J’préfère pas imaginer ce qu’il fera si on revient avec Averell.”

“Zut, t’as raison.” soupira Jack.

“Averell, tu vas habiter chez Miss Betty et te faire amnistier, c’est clair?” ordonna William.

“Oh c’est trop fort! Je supporte à peine vos tentatives très enquiquinantes d’évasion, je ne vais pas en plus laisser l’un d’entre vous vivre avec mon assistante!” se piqua le directeur Peabody.

“Et moi, je ne supporte pas que l’on ne demande pas  **_mon_ ** avis!” s’emporta Miss Betty. “Depuis tout à l’heure on décide de mon avenir sans me consulter! J’ai peut-être mon mot à dire sur mon propre lieu d’habitation, non?”

L’ouragan Betty fit taire les hommes de la pièce.

“Mais… tout à fait, chère Miss Betty.” balbutia le directeur d’une voix soumise. “Que pensez-vous de cette décision absolument absurde?” sourit-il.

“Euh… je…” Bégaya-t-elle.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, et encore moins quoi en dire.

“Vous êtes d’accord que laisser vivre un détenu chez vous est tout à fait stupide et inconcevable?”

“Eh bien… euh…” L’assistante rousse recommença à rougir.

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/  
> https://www.gofundme.com/save-the-internet-info


End file.
